Simple Touch
by vadsis
Summary: Musings of Will and Grell. The start of their troubled romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Simple Touch**

The first time I touched her was an accident. It was while we were in academy together. We were reviewing an assignment together, and without thinking, I laid my hand on her arm. Almost immediately she jerked away from me. She was furious, and her anger shone in her emerald eyes, making them look sharp and cruel. She avoided me for a week as best she could, despite us being assigned partners. When she spoke again she was wary, and every move I made caused her to jump.

The second time I touched her was under different circumstances. While on a mission she received a cut along her cheekbone. When we returned to headquarters, she sat at her desk frustrated, trying to see herself in her small mirror. Her makeup was a wreck, and her bright red hair had tangles all down its long length. I stood for a moment, unnoticed, admiring for the first time her beauty. It was the first time I had ever seen her with all the theatrics put to the side, and it was an image I would keep in my head for quite some time.

I approached her desk slowly and stood a respectful distance away. "May I?" I asked. She flushed to a shade that could rival her hair, but she nodded once without looking at me. I took the towel from her manicured hands and kneeled in front of her. Gently I lifted her chin so she was looking at me, and brushed her brilliant hair behind her ears. With gentle motions, I began to clean her cut and wipe off her mascara that was smeared down her face from her tears. She kept her eyes lowered the entire time, as though she was ashamed. I finished my task quietly, then handed the towel back to her as I stood. I nodded and left the beauty to her thoughts.

Later that evening we passed in the hall on the way to our dorms. Our eyes met for a brief second, but nothing was said. Nothing needed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time he touched me I was furious. I was never a very touchy-feely type of person, so a simple hand on my arm made my skin crawl. 'Why does William think it is alright to try to make a move on a lady like myself? I am not his personal plaything.' The worst part was that I was assigned to work with him, so I can't avoid him completely.' What if he tried a move on me again? I can't deal with that. Its just too much.'

Several months later, we were on a mission together that had started to go sour. While fleeing, I received a cut on my cheekbone. I held it together until we got back to the office, but I immediately fell apart the moment I was alone. 'Why am I so useless? I try so hard, but I just can't prove myself.' I stood in the bathroom for a while, staring at the body I was cursed with. 'No one sees me as I am. They will never see me as the lady I truly am.' I shook my head to try to clear the thoughts that were racing through my head, then wet a paper towel and made my way back to my desk. I pulled out my favorite red mirror and tried to see the extent of the cut so I could clean it off.

The thoughts in my head kept me from noticing him until he spoke to me. "May I?" he asked. Immediately I felt my face warm up. His voice held a tenderness that I had never heard him use before with anyone. Almost on its own my head nodded, and in embarrassment I looked down to my lap. 'Could it be that he isn't the man I thought he was? ' He took the towel and kneeling in front of me, lifted my chin to look at him. He brushed my hair behind my ear and with a tenderness I would have never expected, began to clean not only my cut, but also my smeared makeup. It was too much, I just couldn't look at him. For the first time in my life, someone was treating me like the lady I longed to be. How could I look him in the eyes when he was showing me a kindness I have never seen before in my life?

When he finished, he quietly handed back the towel, got up and left without a word. I just sat there and allowed my thoughts to wander. Is it possible that he could see past the physical, or was he just trying to take advantage of me? I had always thought that I had hated him after he touched me that first time, but Now I wasn't so sure anymore.

As I made my way to my dorm that night, I passed by William. Our eyes met or just a brief second before we passed, but it was enough for me to know – This man was different. There was something about him, and I wanted it to be mine.

Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read this! I did this while I was still in college, because obviously that is so much better than actually doing homework.

I hope you enjoyed my simple little story, its just my take on what happened between them.

I would appreciate reviews or comments, they help alot. Thank you so much.

Also, I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

See you on my next story!

-Vadsis


End file.
